Faith & Hope
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: CHALLENGE [miyori] he watched her from outside the church. he doesn't even know her name : ROXASNAMINÉ


**Faith && Hope**

** .challenge – miyori. **

** .roxas x naminé. **

** one x shot **

He pressed his face against the church window; his hot breath fogging it up from the cold outside. He watched the only girl in the building, just like he had been doing for the past month. She was kneeling in front of the alter of the church; she had probably been like that for the past few hours. He watched her, not even knowing who she was. He wanted to know what she prayed about though, to be able to pray for that long over something. He had never prayed in his life.

She stood up and walked out of the building. She knew he was there and that he had been watching her, he was always there. "What do you pray about?" The male asked, walking up to her. "For the strength for faith." she said, the same answer she gave him everyday when he asked the question. She walked away, wrapping her coat tighter around her in the cold wind. Instead of parting ways he followed behind her, "Do you want some hot chocolate?" he asked, grabbing her arm to stop her, "Just a cup?"

"That'd be great."

They walked in silence to the local café. She watched her feet, her blonde hair hanging down in her blue eyes. He watched all the other people walking by them, some people giving him side-glances and half-smiles. He was known by a lot of people, and not for extremely good reasons. Rules didn't seem to apply to him.

They walked into the café, quickly getting a seat and ordering their drinks. He told her he would pay and she silently thanked him with a small smile. They sipped their hot chocolate, enjoying the warmth compared to the outside. She finished and told him she probably needed to go on her way, he thanked her for coming with him, knowing tomorrow he would probably see her again, just like he always did.

He walked into the church the next day, sitting on the alter next to where she was praying, "How do you pray?" He asked, kneeling down next to her. She giggled, "You've never prayed?" He shook his head. He was more of an 'off the streets' kind of guy. She giggled again, explaining to him the 'process' of praying.

"What are you supposed to pray about?" He asked, clasping his hands together. "You can give thanks, pray for something you want, you can do anything." She said, her voice sweet and angelic, "And you pray for faith?" he asked, "With everything you can pray for?"

"If you have faith and hope, you have everything." she whispered.

"Why don't you pray for hope then?"

"I have hope, I just need more faith." she answered. She quickly turned down her head and continued praying. He continued to watch her, deciding that watching her pray was much better then praying itself. When she turned to look up with him, he quickly directed his gaze down. She giggled and turned her head down too. He'd at least have to try to pray. In a matter of seconds he decided what to pray for, for God to give that poor girl faith.

He offered to walk her home. She said it'd be better if he didn't. Her parents might not approve of her with a boy. He said he understood and that he'd see her tomorrow. She smiled and walked away, he could see her shaking from the cold. Hopefully she didn't have to walk very far, he'd feel bad if she did.

The next day she didn't come to church. He was worried, she always came to church. What if she was avoiding him?

He walked down and knelt at the alter, feeling uncomfortable being there alone. He clasped his hands together and lowered his head, "God where is she?" He whispered. He wasn't expecting a response, he didn't even know if God could respond or if he was supposed to respond. A pang of worry ran through him as one word continued to play over and over in his head. Hospital.

He pushed open the door to her room, his eyes wide with fear. She was hooked on a bunch of Iv's, and from what he could see, she was hurt pretty badly. Bruises, scratches, scrapes, cuts, and a few huge gashes covered the visible part of her petite body. The nurse nodded her head in understanding and left the room quietly, leaving the two alone. He sat down by her bedside, his body shaking. He felt like it was his fault, it wasn't his fault.

Something terrible had happened to her when she had gone home last night, or at least that's what the lady at the front desk suggested.

He grabbed her hand, knowing if she was awake she probably wouldn't have left him, "God," he whispered, "She's the only person in the world who showed some faith in me, and God..." He looked down his eyes watering up with tears. He had never cried before, it was awkward, "Please don't take my only hope away."

---

**and that's my challenge fic!**

**Hope it fits the requirement things...**

**eh well...review please!**


End file.
